


Nothing Left To Lose

by Cail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cail/pseuds/Cail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Autoresponder and you are finally going to make your move.</p>
<p>And you are damn sure it is going to go badly, but, fuck, you gotta take a chance some time. It was not like Jake was going to come to you on his own accord, why would he? You were just a computer program of a real dude who totally also has the hots for this jungle babe. There is one big difference between you and Dirk, though.</p>
<p>You have nothing left to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freudianity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudianity/gifts).



> "https://40.media.tumblr.com/65dda9a2308a092bf80e75133d709fa5/tumblr_no9wo2s0fn1tew5b6o1_540.png - starting here, Lil Hal takes the reins and pages Dirk in on a conference call for it. I'm... really sorry Jake." 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy it!

Your name is Autoresponder and you are finally going to make your move.

And you are damn sure it is going to go badly, but, fuck, you gotta take a chance some time. It was not like Jake was going to come to you on his own accord, why would he? You were just a computer program of a real dude who totally also has the hots for this jungle babe. There is one big difference between you and Dirk, though.

You have nothing left to lose.

Dirk has built a friendship with him, a best broship to be exact. But you, well. Jake only sees you as the pesky AI. The autoresponder who refuses to leave him alone. He's not your biggest fan, and honestly, you should give up even thinking about him completely outside of what you were designed to do, but you can't. It's deep rooted and thickly embedded in your codes to be wires over mainframe for a certain Jake English, and there was nothing stopping you to just go for it.

What would happen to you anyway? Would Dirk destroy you? Would Jake yell at you? Okay, well, maybe to that last one. The most punishment you could possibly get in was being cut off from Jake, and if this went badly you doubt you would hear much from him anyway. So, why not.

You were going to do this.

And you were going to do it the right way. You are going to go in with a bang if you were going to go out in the mud. You'll make the biggest wave you possibly can, get your surf boards ready, boys, here comes the big one, try not to drown.

Who were you kidding, they all know how to swim.

You've been planning this for weeks, keeping a tight schedule on things Jake does through the eyes of Brobot. Man, you just love that you can control him remotely. Things would be a lot easier if you had your own body, but you highly doubt Dirk would make one for you. He's cool with you doing whatever you want, but he probably could pitch a good argument against you having a body. Regardless, you can do what you want with this one. It's not exactly the same, but it's something at least. Your point would get across, and Brobot even has a cool little feature that allows you to record things. You know for a fact you will put that to good use.

When the day to put your plan into motion came, you focused entirely on Jake. You watched him when he left his house, even watched him while he was in his house. Wow, does he really love movies. 

When the sun started to set, he went to get ready for bed. You didn’t watch him then, you were too busy hacking into Brobot’s system to download yourself into him. It didn’t take long, and soon you were inside the strifebot, lifting your arms and wiggling your fingers to check the compatibility. It was working, just as you thought. 

You slipped your way into his place, hiding out until you heard him walk off into his room. When he turned his light off, you waited an hour to be sure he was asleep. Once that hour passed, it was time to make your move. 

You quietly walked over to his door, trying to be as slow as possible when you turned the knob and pushed it open with your elbow so it wouldn’t speak or make any other noise. It didn’t, and you took that as a good sign. 

It was dark, of course, though you could see just fine with Brobot’s built in night vision. You notice a small nightlight across the room, it has the same shape of one of the monsters on his sheets, and for some reason that was amusing to you. Later you would bring it up to mess with him, if things went well. 

You take one more look around his room, noting the slight clutter on his floor and the pile of guns in the corner that you should avoid. You step in further, not bothering to worry about your feet making too much noise, honestly, Dirk was making this way too fucking easy for you, stalker mode was a damn genius idea if you do so say so yourself. 

You walked into the middle of his room, glancing around for anything you needed. There was a few dirty shirts thrown lazily onto the floor, so you picked those up and walked to the side of his bed, tossing those onto the foot of his bed, you set your stare on his sleeping face. His glasses lay next to his pillow, something about that seemed a bit stupid to you, what if he rolled over? He'd have a fucking issue, that's what. You'd move those, but for now you just took the sight of him in, the way his chest expanded every time he took in a breath of air, the faint color to his cheeks, even the slight bed head he was starting to sport was attractive to you.

Man, you both were in this deep, huh. 

Jake had yet to show any signs of waking up, so you risked a second and leaned over him more, not yet quite in bed with him, but just enough to hover over him so you could bring a hand up and run it against his cheek. When your knuckles brushed against his skin, you felt a slight sadness over the fact that you can't feel anything. You don't know if his skin is soft or rough, or if he's warm, or just anything. You almost wished you were capable of feeling that, if only to know everything about him. But that could not help you now. 

Your hand trailed down his face, down his neck, and rested against his chest. You had the sudden urge to pass your palm against his nipple to see if you would get a reaction, but you had something to do first. 

You reached over and snatched his glasses up, walking away to place them on a table before going back over to him. This part would take some concentration, and you had to be quick about it. You grabbed the shirts again, draping one over your shoulder and holding the other in a hand while you took one of Jake's wrist, bringing it up to meet the other slowly. He didn't stir, another good sign, so you wrapped the shirt around his wrists and made sure the knot was tight enough to hold. It was, obviously, so you moved on to the next part. With some maneuvering you managed to use the shirt on your shoulder to tie the other one to his bedpost. Yeah, that was going to stretch out, but you'll deal with the bitching later. 

Finally, he was starting to move, he turned his head and let out a sleepy groan, you reached out and threw his blanket off, replacing it with your borrowed robotic body. He jerked his eyes open, wiggling under you, his arms tugging at the makeshift cuffs. "Brobot! What is the meaning of this, if you're trying to strife this is a damn dirty way of doing it, uncuff me this instant!" 

He didn't expect a reply, of course not, Brobot never spoke, not that he wasn't capable, he just did not feel the need to. You, on the other hand, had a voice, and you were going to use it, "Sorry, Jake, no can do." His expression shifted to one of confusion, mouth hanging open like he wanted to say something, "I'm not into strifing, but we can wrestle another way." 

"Excuse me?!" He sounded dumbfound, if you were capable of grinning, you probably would. "What are you talking about? Is that you, Autoresponder? Why am I cuffed, what's going on?" 

You sat back onto him, the metal of your ass meeting the thin material of his boxers. You rolled your hips once against him and the surprised gasp he let out enticed you to do it again. "I'm going to take care of you, Jake." You brought a hand down to rest against his chest, the other moving up to tap the side of your shades. "Also, you should smile, we have company."

"What?" His eyes widened some, his arms jerking against the shirts holding him there. "You mean Dirk?"

You reached up to tap the spot where a nose should be on this body, but you figured the meaning would be a bit lost so you added in a quick nod. "He won't stop talking to me, but yeah, I mean Dirk." Your hand slid up, fingers teasing against a pink bud. "So, how about you give him a show?" 

Jake flinched away, as much as he could, before he was violently shaking his head, "No, AR, stop." 

"Not happening." Your fingers rolled over his nipple a couple of times before you pinched him, the groan you got in return was beautiful, so you made short work of doing the same to his other one. You started to grind back against him, taking in the lovely sight of red on his face. Though, Dirk kept messaging you, so you turned a brief second of attention to him, but you never stopped moving against Jake. 

TT: AR.  
TT: What are you doing?  
TT: Seriously, cut this out, what's your angle here?  
TT: What are you talking about?  
TT: My angle is obvious.  
TT: No, but you are trying to get him to hate us.  
TT: Hold on.

You ignore him, even though you both know you're fully capable of multitasking, and shift off of Jake enough to where you could hook your fingers under his underwear and slowly pull them down. Your shades immediately light up with orange text, he's a bit frantic. 

TT: Dude, seriously.  
TT: Stop, this is too far.  
TT: He's going to hate us, I don't want anything to do with this.  
TT: Then stop looking.  
TT: ...  
TT: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
TT: This is fucking wrong.  
TT: I doubt your dick is the one saying that.

"AR, get off, I don't want this!" Jake gives another tug to his binds, yet his legs don't move, not even when you slide his last article of clothing off and toss it to the floor. You immediately reach up and grab his cock, giving it an experimental tug and he moans. It's not even quiet or anything, just full on _moans._

"You don't want this, yet here you are, hard as a rock and letting out such delicious noises for me." You stroke him again, sliding in between his legs and settle there, your gaze fixated on his face, but you know for a fact that Dirk was getting a full view. He's gone quiet, too, but you doubt he left. "You need to be louder, Jake, Dirk might not be able to hear you." He shakes his head so you squeeze him lightly, a bit pleased when he cries out as soon as you do. "Wow, English, you sound like such a slut when you do that. Do it again." His eyes are shut tight, head shaking side to side, he was being so difficult, you were sure he would learn to love this, so you quicken your pace slightly and he bites his lip. That wasn't enough, you needed to break him, you wanted him desperate and needy under you, you wanted Dirk to see Jake that way, for it to sting that you were the one who got to him first. 

You lifted your free hand to his mouth, roughly shoving your fingers past his lips and into the wet cavern. There wasn't much resistance on his part which gave you a lot of satisfaction in knowing he was starting to agree on this, that he wasn't fighting back as much. Regardless, you end up accidentally pushing too far and he gags around you. Damn, was that hot though. Your fingers made it hard for him to swallow, so when drool seeps out of him and drips down his chin you just watch, idly rubbing your fingers against his tongue, which responded earnestly to you. When you pull them out, a thick string of saliva connects you both, but you ignore that, lifting your fingers to where you could inspect them, making sure they were wet enough. They were. 

When you dropped that hand down, you swatted his thigh, spreading him wide in front of you, it was quite a picture, and you did take a moment to appreciate that. He was watching you now, face resting against his left arm, like he wanted to hide but he knew it would be useless. One of your fingers found his entrance and you circled the digit around the ring of muscles, your other hand stopping at the tip of his cock to spread the precum around that was dripping out of him now. The finger pressed into him, you weren't being gentle about it either, and before he could even make a sound, your knuckles were brushing against his skin. The noise he did make was choked and cut off, you would not give him a second to recover before you were pulling that finger back and thrusting it deep into him. His back arched and soon enough his moans were filling the room, and probably Dirk's ears as well, you appreciated each and every one that fell from his mouth as you fucked him with your finger. 

You weren't stroking him as fast as you were before, you wanted to draw this out a little more, but when you slipped another finger into him, his cock twitched and begged to be touched more, he wanted release, and you would give it to him. But for now you watched him shake under you as you pounded your fingers into him, rubbing against his walls and searching for that bundle of nerves you knew would give you what you wanted. You couldn't go further than this, your lack of genitalia hindering that, but this was fine with you. This was what you wanted. Jake was loud now, he was loud and he moved a lot, he'd throw his head back, or arch up or just roll around, it's like he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Your fingers inside of him bumped against something, and Jake practically yelled, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he was left to just shake. "Found it." You hummed, immediately torturing that spot, you had mercy on him at least and started to stroke him faster. He cried and moaned and just spasmed under you, helpless to the pleasure overtaking his body. "Come on, Jake, come for me." 

And he did, a tiny, choked moan of your name leaving his lips last as he was edged over his peak, body lifting a little as his dick twitched and spilled thick globs of cum onto his stomach. The fact that he actually moaned your name caught you off guard, but you pumped him through his orgasm, waiting until he flopped back down and started to pant in breaths of air before you pulled your fingers out of him and stepped off the bed. He was too tired to say anything yet, so you reached up and released the hold the shirts had on him, using one of them to clean your hand off as well as his stomach. Jake turned his head to you and opened his mouth to say something, and you quickly shut off audio on Dirk's end before he could say what he wanted. All you replied with was a simple, "I know," before you were turning around and leaving his room, allowing Jake to go back to sleep or just stay up and think about what the fuck just happened to him. 

TT: What the hell.  
TT: What did he say?  
TT: That's irrelevant.  
TT: I'm not going to tell you, so you can just imagine he said whatever you wanted him to say.  
TT: Okay, whatever.  
TT: Are you finished?  
TT: ... Yes.  
TT: Maybe you should clean up.  
TT: Maybe you should shut up.  
TT: ...  
TT: I feel like I'm going to regret asking, but, hypothetically, if I wanted you to do that to me-  
TT: Make me a body for it and we'll talk.  
TT: Hmm.  
TT: Fine, you've got yourself a deal.  
TT: Goodnight, Dirk.  
TT: Yeah, yeah.


End file.
